April Showers
by Broadway Babe WA
Summary: Continuation of iDefyGravity's story. April's back with some new secrets and some big news. May be Rhodester, may not be. See poll for a vote!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! Guess what! I decided to continue April Showers for you guys since iDefyGravity already said yes! So, I decided to leave chapter 1 and 2 alone, since there isn't anything I'm gonna change. We were gonna redo it in Will's POV, but we decided to leave it. Enjoy, and I'll see y'all at chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>Will Schuester listened to the rain pelting against his window, wondering where Emma was at this moment. She was probably at home cleaning. He didn't know why, but he loved Emma. She was so sweet and kind, and he had screwed up majorly. She had discovered that he had made out with Shelby and slept with April.<p>

I wonder how April's doing, Will thought. The last time he had talked to her, she had been off to Broadway. She had given him her cell number before she left, saying she'd call him when she got there. She hadn't called yet.

He shook his head. I should be grading tests. He looked down at the desk and began grading Brittany's Spanish test. He didn't like believing that any student was hopeless, but if any student tested his belief, it was Brittany. He sighed, marking the first question wrong. And the next one. And the next one after that. He got about half way through her paper when he heard a knock at the door.

Please don't be Terri. He'd had a rough day and he really didn't want to have to deal with her. Lately, she'd been coming over trying to repair their marriage. He didn't know what was going through her head but he really didn't care. Sighing, he got up and answered the door.

"April." He was genuinely surprised to see the petite blond standing outside his door. She was dripping wet from the rain. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Her voice sounded small. It was very un-April, and it scared him a little bit.

"Sure." He stepped away from the door and let her in. "What happened? I thought you were going to Broadway."

"I couldn't afford to."

"What do you mean? I thought Buddy's widow gave you two million dollars."

"Turns out he left all of the money to charity. Who would've thought the notorious philanderer would be such a great philanthropist?" She laughed bitterly and turned her head. It was then Will noticed the beginnings of a bruise on her cheek.

"April," he said, touching her cheek. "How did you get this?"

She stared at the floor. "Turns out my boyfriend doesn't want kids."

"What?" She was confusing him. And scaring him.

"I'm pregnant, Will." A tear made it's way down her cheek. "He gave me this and ten seconds to get out. I've been walking around out there for about an hour. I didn't know who else—" A sob escaped her lips and soon her small body was shaking with them.

"Shh. It's okay," Will said, pulling her close. "It's gonna be okay."

As soon as he got her to calm down, he realized that she wasn't just shaking from the sobbing. She was freezing. "April, you need to get into some dry clothes. I have some clothes that might fit you."

He walked into his bedroom and grabbed a pair of drawstring sweatpants and a t-shirt. He desperately wanted to punch the asshole who hurt April. Deciding that his anger was not what she needed right now, he took a deep breath to calm himself before walking back into the living room.

"Here you go," Will said, handing the clothes to April.

"Thanks Will," she replied. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Through that door." As soon as April was in the bathroom, he sat down on the couch. He couldn't believe the shape she was in.

Actually, thinking about it, he could. April, since he'd met her, hadn't had any respect or love for herself. It made him sad. She was beautiful and fun and just wonderful. Sure, she'd made her fair share of bad choices, but she was going to try to straighten herself out. He had no more time to think on the subject because April had just emerged from the bathroom.

"They're a little big, but it's okay," she said with a weak smile. She sat down next to him and rested her head against his shoulder. "You know, I've been sober for eight weeks. I wanted to go to a bar and get drunk tonight, but..." She sighed. "I don't know. For some reason, I couldn't."

"Hey, that's good." Will paused. "How many weeks along are you?"

"Seven." A bittersweet smile graced her features. "I'm not sure what I'm gonna do, Will. I don't know how to be a mom. I don't know how to be anything other than a performer or a drunk."

"We'll figure it out, okay?" Will put an arm around her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay."

"Can I stay here tonight?" April asked. "I don't have anywhere else to go and I don't want to be alone."

"Sure." He wasn't sure if it was the fact that she was his first crush or if it was because she desperately needed him, but he couldn't say no to her. He hadn't been able to since he met her.

"I found out a week ago that I was pregnant. I thought about having an abortion, I really did. But I couldn't do it."

"Oh." It was all he could manage to say.

"I knew how Ed would react, but I was hoping I was wrong."

"So this isn't the first time?"

"This is the first time it ever got physical."

Somehow her words didn't make him feel better. The fact that she'd let some guy tear her down like that made him sadder.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, I left this and chapter 2 alone exams it required no changes, including a POV switch, so yeah. Review please! I 3 my readers!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay, so… still contains mention of rape because I left it alone. No details, but it's in there. Just a little warning.**

* * *

><p>"April, why did you date him?" Will asked, breaking the silence that had permeated through the apartment. "You knew he wasn't a good guy so why?" He wasn't trying to make her feel worse, he was just desperately trying to understand what would make her so desperate that she would stay with a man that treated her like dirt.<p>

"Because I needed a place to stay. It's not the first time I've done it," April said, looking at the floor. "If you don't have a job, you don't have money. If you don't have money, you don't have a roof over your head. It's that simple."

"April, why didn't you call me? I would have let you stay with me." It was the truth. He would have helped her out. He would have done anything to keep her from being hurt like this.

"Because you're too good for me to use like that. The men I use aren't good guys, obviously, so I don't feel bad about taking them for all they're worth. But you? You're different." April sighed. "I guess I care about you too much." She shrugged.

He was taken aback by her words. Too good. Lately, that was the last thing he felt he was. "I'm not that good." He had made out with Shelby, slept with April. True, all they had done was sleep but he'd hurt the woman he loved and that was not the mark of someone good.

"What do you mean?"

"I cheated on Emma." There, he'd said it. He waited for the disappointed look but was surprised when that look didn't come.

"What happened?" April asked, an understanding look on her face. Will realized she had probably been in the same position he was before.

"I made out with the director of Vocal Adrenaline and Emma thinks you and I had sex."

"Why would she think that?"

"We did sleep together." Will shrugged.

"Yeah. Emphasis on the word sleep." April yawned. "Speaking of which, I'm getting really tired."

"You wanna go to sleep?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind. I'll take the couch."

"No. I'll take the couch. You sleep in my bed." April opened her mouth to protest but Will stopped her. "You're pregnant, April. You need a comfortable place to sleep."

"Okay," April said, walking into his bedroom. He was grateful she didn't ask to sleep with him again. He could tell she wanted to, though. He realized that he probably should call Emma. They were on rocky ground and he didn't want her to think that he was sleeping with April so he picked up his phone and called her.

"Hello?" He heard Emma's voice on the line and his heart jumped a little bit. He missed her voice and he was glad she answered.

"Emma, it's Will. Look, I want to tell you some things and I need you to listen, okay?"

"Okay, Will." He heard her typical guidance counselor tone and took a deep breath.

"First, April and I never had sex. Whoever told you that was lying. Second, she's at my apartment now. Her boyfriend found out she was pregnant and he, well he hit her and then kicked her out on the street and she came to my place. We're friends Emma. That's all."

"I'd like to believe that Will," Emma said sadly. "But I can't."

"Emma." It was too late. She had already hung up the phone. Will let out a growl of frustration. He loved Emma and he missed her terribly.

Will flopped down on the couch. He really had screwed up. He sighed and got up to grab a blanket from the closet. He lay down on the couch and fell asleep. He was awakened around two in the morning by a scream.

"No! Ed! Leave me alone!"

Quickly, Will got up off the couch and ran into the bedroom. "April." He shook her gently. "April, wake up."

"Will." She blinked a few times before focusing her eyes on Will.

"You were having a nightmare." And from what it sounded like, a pretty bad one.

"Oh." He heard her let out a shuddering breath and he knew she was crying again.

"You wanna talk about it," he asked, keeping his voice gently and soothing. "It might help."

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "I was having a nightmare about one of the nights Ed came home drunk."

"What happened?" Will had a feeling that he really didn't want to know what happened but April needed to talk to someone.

"He pushed me against a wall and we ended up having sex. I didn't want to but he just wouldn't take no for an answer" She shrugged and Will had to fight the urge to be ill. "I mean, we were together so I guess..."

"No," Will said angrily. "What he did was wrong April. I don't care if you were together or not. It was still rape."

"Please don't say that."

"I'm so sorry April. I should have called you. I got so wrapped up in everything that I didn't even make time to make sure you were okay."

"It's not your job, Will. You can't change the world and you can't save me all the time," April said sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Still the same as the original, again, but I'm doing the POV switch for chapter 3. It will be written in April's POV to show what she thinks and feels in the matter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! HUGE A/N in this update, but please read it all! It's really important for you guys to see it!**

**Here's the next chapter! FYI, I made this April's POV. I wanted to try to get her perspective on the matter, and some other stuff out there. I tried to make it a one sided Rhodester, but want your guys opinion. Let me know if I made this too fluffy, because I'm trying to keep this a Rhodester friendship right now, though I MIGHT turn it into more later. (Come on, people! Don't ya'll think April does act like she's in love with Will sometimes? But that could be Miss Kristin's Matt Morrison crush…) Anyways! Let me know what you think, it always helps =]**  
><strong>DISAIMER: If I owned Glee, Santana would sing Out Tonight, which is so dead on, and April and Will would at least have a little fling. A bit of fluff. Maybe a kiss? Or a Lady A song together? I just think they're so cute together. Sorry, Wemma fans, I honestly DO think they're adorable together, but I just want a LITTLE bit of Rhodester on tv. I mean, Miss Kristin and Matt sing AMAZING together! I'm like obsessed with their harmonies. So beautiful.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>April's POV<em>  
>The next morning, (or can you call it morning? It's fricken four AM!) I wake up to a horrible burning rising in the back of my throat, and the next thing I know, I'm throwing up everything I ate into Will's toilet.<em> Oh God, I hope this doesn't wake him up…<em>

I'd hate for him to see me like this. He already knows everything else that's happened to me, even though I hate to tell people. I've never liked talking about my past, mostly because it sucks, but I just had to tell Will the truth about Ed.

I hate to admit it, but I think I'm a little bit in love with him. I know he's not interested, though, so I'm not gonna try to pull anything while I'm here. All I want is his friendship right now. No, I don't just want his friendship, I NEED it. I can live without him, (though I'd honestly rather not…) but I just came for his help right now. As a friend, and nothing more. He's in love with Emma, so I'll respect that and try to back off. I just want him to be happy with whoever he wants to be with. Who, obviously, isn't me. But what kinda person would want me? I use guys to get a roof over my head, and don't think about it twice. Probably because I pick bad men, but that obviously isn't working considering my current predicament.

I can't think about it much more, though, because I hear footsteps behind me. Obviously they're Will's, since nobody else would be awake in his apartment at this ungodly hour. Crap… I hate him seeing me like this.

"Sorry…" I mutter humbly, trying to avoid his eyes. "you don't have to help me, ya know…"

"I know," he says, "but I want to."

"Why?"

"April, you're my friend," Will says, tilting my face to look him in his eyes. "Of course I want to help you."

He really is too good for me… I think to myself as he puts a warm washcloth on my neck. He's so nice to everyone, even people like me. People stuck at rock bottom with nowhere to go and nobody turn to. I guess that's what makes me so attracted to him. He's so good, and I'm just… not. I guess as they say, opposites attract.

Wait, _WHAT AM I DOING?_ I need to stop thinking about this! I'll never have Will, so I might as well quit dreaming and find somebody else. Someone like him could never love someone like me. He loves Emma, that Ginger with OCD, and I guess I know why. She's pretty, but not flashy. She's nice, but she's sensible. She's everything I'm not. I'm crazy, flirty, alcoholic, not that smart, a bit of a druggie, and basically nothing a decent man would want.

"April? You okay?"

I blink a few times and suddenly I notice that I was just staring into his eyes.

Crap… I zoned out.

"Yeah," I say, turning my head to look at the floor again. "Just thinkin'…"

"Maybe you should get some more sleep," Will suggests, "It's still pretty early."

"Kay…" I start to walk back to the bedroom, but I'm very obviously really shaky. I can barely walk straight because of how much I'm shaking.

Will instantly notices this, and he supports my back. I try to ignore the warm feeling spreading through my body, but it doesn't work well as a chill runs up my spine. I crawl back into the bed and try to get comfortable by myself. It's actually a lot easier said than done—I hate being alone. It always makes the night terrors so much worse…

Will pulls the covers over me and kisses me on the forehead, like he did last time I was here. I snuggle into the blankets, loving the real warmth that Will's large bed gives off, but I can't get comfortable by myself.

Eventually, I give up and climb out of bed and crawl onto the couch with Will. He opens his mouth to protest, but says nothing as I snuggle up and relax into him. He told me to sleep on the bed, telling me it's more comfortable, but I think it's more comfortable with him, even though it's on his couch.

It's not just that I have feelings for Will that make me relax with him, but I need a warm body to sleep next to. Like how I can't sleep in a house alone. No matter how much I hate to say it, I'm a very lonely person. I don't want to be, but I am. All I want is to be loved by somebody, because I spent my whole life alone.

My parents were big business owners, and they never gave a crap about music or art. They wanted me to grow up to run the Rhodes department stores all across the country, but I never wanted to. They were never really home anyways, so I tried every possible way to win their love, but I was always ended up feeling neglected. Eventually, I just gave up and stayed with the party crowd, where people made me feel wanted.

My parents, on the other hand, eventually disowned me when I dropped out school to be a Broadway star. They've always told me how stupid I was, and that I'd never make it on the stage. Music is NOT a way to make a living, and there's plenty of people in the world with my kind of common talent, so they'd never choose me.

I guess they were right.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? A little depressing of you ask me, but April has a tendency to be kinda depressed anyways. Her life kinda sucks, and she has like zero self esteem when she calls herself a has been, and really lacks all sense of confidence. Just saying…<strong>

**Next chapter: Will's POV, April gets dragged to the doctor, (like, literally DRAGGED,) and a little bit of Emma.**

**Ohohohohoh! The Rhodes department store is REAL! I read about in a book, and when I googled it, I found out it was a legit store acros America! So I thought I'd use it eventually in an April Rhodes backstory.**

**Anyways, you rock! And you know what would make you even more awesome? IF YOU LEFT A REVIEW! Virtual pie slices and cookies to whoever reviews!**

**REMEMBER: Reviews aren't just for me. Yes, they make me happy, but they also prompt me to update faster for your enjoyment and they tell me what YOU wanna see so I can try to make it happen.**

**Thanks! 3 y'all!**  
><strong>**Lindy**<strong>


	4. Author's Note

**Hi, guys! So… this is the continuation of April Showers! Welcome! Sorry it took so long to get that out there, but iDefyGravity just took a while to message me saying I could.  
>(Oh well, some people don't reply at all…)<strong>

**Anyways! So I went and read your reviews the the story previously, and since I'm usually a Rhodester writer, I want the opinion from y'all since, as you know, some people hate either Kristin, April, or April with Will, (Though if you hate the first two, why would you be reading this?) so I want your guy's opinion on something.**

**Should this turn into a Rhodester relationship (I'll do it gradually!), or should I leave it a Rhodester friendship? I've got a poll up on my profile for whichever you guys want!**

**Thanks!**

****Lindy****

**P.S. I must warn you though that either way I would still stick in a bit of fluff, because I love fluff! And it's kinda fun to write. Don't worry, if it's voted to stay friendship, it won't be the romantic kind too much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry I didn't update this sooner! I got two wisdom teeth out and the d*** pain pills made me puke like every single time I ate ANYTHING! Agh! Couldn't even sit up! =P F you, pain meds… anyways! Here's the update!**

* * *

><p><em>Will's POV<em>

Later this morning I let April sleep in because she looked exhausted when she got sick earlier. When I go to check on her, she's laying on the couch, awake. "Hey…"

"Hey…" she smiles back.

"How're you feeling?" I ask her.

"Okay" she replies, hiding a yawn. I know she's still pretty tired, and needs as much rest as she can get.

I sit by her and she sits up so I have room on the couch. I start rubbing her back when she winces, "Be honest…"

She's quiet for a few minutes while I keep rubbing her back, "Have you been to the doctor?"

"Not yet…" she says. She probably doesn't have any way of even getting to the doctors right now. She needs to be somewhere where she can have access to that kinda stuff.

"I think I'm gonna make you an appointment to make sure everything's okay." I tell her.

I notice the expression on her face change to one of fear as she mumbles, "You don't have to…"

I'm sure everything's okay but I just want her to get checked out anyways. It'll be better for the baby if she does see a doctor.

"You're pregnant, April, you really should go to the doctor…" I explain to her.

She's quiet and looks down at the floor.

I gently squeeze her shoulder, I know she's probably really scared, because of what happened. "I'll come with you, it's okay…"

"Kay…" she mutters.

I rub her back because I've noticed that it helps her relax a little. "Just relax, it's gonna be okay…"

"I kinda, might be, really scared of doctors…" she says. Doesn't surprise me at all, she's probably never really been and every time she has been it's been a bad experience.

"That's okay, I'll be with you," I reassure her. she definitely needs to stay somewhere where she's gonna get the help she needs.

"Okay," she says, sounding a little relieved that she doesn't have to do it alone.

I gently rub her back, and she relaxes just a little bit, "Don't think about it too much okay…"

She leans into me and doesn't really say anything. She's still so tired and just needs to rest.

"You know you can tell me if you're feeling bad…" I remind her. she's just not used to people caring, so she doesn't really know what to do.

"I kinda do…" she quietly tells me.

"What's bothering you?" I ask, it's probably her stomach still.

She's quiet, but she closes her eyes so I know she's not feeling well at all.

I keep rubbing her back, "How's your stomach?"

"Okay…" she mumbles. I can tell she's lying, she's really unsure of herself.

"You can tell me, I'm gonna help you." I explain, she just needs the extra reassurance every once in a while.

"Don't feel that good…" she whimpers. I knew she wasn't feeling any better than she was this morning.

"Think you're gonna be sick?" I ask her.

"I'll be okay…" she replies, leaning back on the couch.

"I'm gonna bring you some ginger ale, it'll help.."

"Kay…" she quietly says. I know she's really feeling bad. And she's trying not to be too much of a problem, but she's gotta let me help if she's sick.

I come back with her ginger ale and she slowly takes a few sips, "You're gonna be okay…"

She just keeps sipping the ginger ale and stares at the floor. She's got so much on her mind that she doesn't know where to start talking about it or what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Agh! Okay finally got this up! I totally finished this way earlier but couldn't get onto a comp lol.**

* * *

><p><em>April's POV<em>  
>Well, apparently Will did make that doctor's appointment, because now I'm getting dragged to it. I'm still completely afraid of doctors, though, so I really don't wanna be going…<p>

"It's gonna be okay…" Will says.

"I don't wanna do this…" I reply quietly, looking at the floor.

He squeezes my shoulder. "I'll stay with you if you want me to, it's okay…"

"You don't have to stay with me…" I still don't wanna be too much trouble for him. He's gonna have to pay for the doctor appointment so I don't wanna have to make him stay with me…

"You sure sweetie?" Will asks, "You can go in by yourself if you want, but I will stay if you'll feel better."

"Please stay…" I say quietly, still staring at the floor.

Will squeezes my shoulder. "Alright, it's gonna be okay…"

~•~•~•~•~•~

_Doctor's POV_  
>The next patient I have is a really small blonde, April. She comes in alone, and she looks absolutely terrified, more than most people ever are. That's never a good sign when they're alone and looking extremely scared…<p>

"What am I gonna do…" she mutters quietly to herself while I'm setting up the ultrasound.

"What are you gonna do about what?" I ask her. She doesn't say anything. "It's okay, you can talk to me…"

"I don't know what I'm doing…" April says.

"We can get you someone to talk to, you don't have to do this alone…" I tell her.

"I don't wanna just talk to some person…" April says. I guess that's understandable. Most people would prefer to just talk to somebody they know than some therapist a doctor finds them.

"I know you may not wanna talk about it, but is the baby's father still around?" I ask. It could have to do with why she's her so alone…

A look of fear crosses her face, but she quickly changes it "No," she nearly whispers, looking at her feet.

I'm really beginning to think somebody did something to her. She's giving off the signs that some rape victims have. She's being very quiet, and she won't really look up. She came here alone, and she looked afraid when I asked about the father. She's also got a large, dark bruise on her cheek.

"Do you have anybody that you'd want to talk to?" I ask. I really hope she has someone to talk to, she seems like she has so much on her mind that she doesn't want to let out.

"I've been talking to Will a bit…" she says.

"That's good. Can you relax just a little so I can do your ultrasound?"

"Do I have to?" April whimpers, looking kind of afraid of the ultrasound.

"Yeah…" I tell her, "I just wanna make sure the baby's okay… it'll just take a few minutes, it's okay…"

She takes a few deep breaths, and that seems to relax her a bit more. She still seems really tense, but she's not as tense as she was earlier.

"That's better… if you close your eyes it'll help you relax a little more," I say, hoping to be able to get her to relax more. She really does look really tense…

April just closes her eyes as and I start doing the ultrasound, but she's fallen asleep. She must be tired if she fell asleep here. That wouldn't surprise me seeing how tense she is, and she doesn't look like she's had a good night's sleep in weeks.

"April…" I say when I finish.

"What…" she mutters as she begins to wake up.

"It's done, you dozed off a little…" I tell her. I still wonder how much sleep she's gotten, the more I look at her the more it seems like she hasn't had any good sleep for a long time.

"Oh, okay…"

"Everything's fine, and where it should be," I say.

"Okay…"

"Anything else you wanna talk about?" I ask, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'm here to help you"

"I still don't know what I'm doing…" April says. She sounds a little nervous telling me that.

"That's okay, I'm gonna help you through everything. Is there something that scares you the most?"

"I don't wanna mess anything up…" she says quietly.

She seems okay to me, I don't think she would mess up. From what I was told about her, she's done fine so far.

"You've got people here to support you," I say, "You don't have to go through this alone. I don't think you're gonna mess up… it's gonna be okay… we can get someone to help you…"

"Like who?" April asks, sounding skeptical. She sounds like she doesn't think someone will help her. I think this Will is helping her, but she seems to be alone most of the time.

"We can get you a therapist to talk to…" I suggest.

"I'm not talking to a therapist!" she practically yells.

"I really think it'll help…" I tell her. She really does seem like she's got a lot bottled up inside, and it's not good for her to keep everything in. She needs to talk to someone…

"I'm not gonna talk," April says.

"It seems like you've got a lot on your mind, I really think it would make things easier for you… just think about it, okay. I wanna make sure you get the help you need

"How much help do you think I need?" she yells. Okay, she's definitely not gonna talk to a therapist. I guess it wasn't such a good idea to suggest it, but I really do think she needs it.

"I really want you to keep coming to see me, and i think a therapist would help too… I wanna keep monitoring the baby," I say, "Everything's fine now, but it would be a good idea if I just kept watching things…"

"Fine…" she says, though it doesn't sound like she'd come back unless she was dragged in again.

"I want you to really think about the therapist, it could help a lot," I say. I really want her to open up to somebody. She has a lot on her mind, but she doesn't want to talk about it. She mostly, though, just needs SOMEBODY to talk to.

"I'll just keep talking to Will…" she says.

"Alright, I know you don't like to talk about it, but how's your bruise feeling?" I ask, "It looks like it's healing the way it should. Try to relax a little more okay, you'll feel better if you do."

"Okay…" she says, ignoring the question about the bruise. She's probably been lying to people about how she got it, but somebody obviously hit her. It's really easy to see just by how big it is and that it's on her cheek…

"I wanna see you again in about a month, okay…"

"Okay," she says, but I really do think she's going to have to be dragged in again.

~•~•~•~•~•~

April's POV  
>"I don't wanna have to do that again…" I say as we're leaving the doctor.<p>

"Why not?" Will asks. I don't answer. "It's okay, if you tell me I'll see what I can do to make it easier for you…"

"I don't wanna go back…" I say.

"It's better for the baby if you do…" Will squeezes my shoulder. "The doctor can really help you through this, she can help you decide what to do…"

"How?" I ask.

"she knows a lot more than you think she does. Maybe if you tried talking to her, she could help you understand what's gonna happen… don't be afraid to ask her questions, that's what she's there for, to help you…"

"I'm still scared…" I say quietly.

"That's okay. You can be scared, you have every right to be…" He starts to rub my back and I feel myself go just a little less tense. "I'm gonna help you through this. Try not to worry, okay…"

"I don't know what I'm gonna do…" I say.

"I know, you don't have to decide right now. But we can talk about it later if you want…"

"Okay…"

Will squeezes my shoulder. "It'a gonna be okay, I promise. Can I get you anything sweetie?"

"No…" Yes. I'm starving.

"You sure?" he asks.

"I don't wanna ask for anything…" I tell him. I'm already staying in his apartment, and he's making sure I keep using his bed, and he probably is gonna have to pay some fat doctor bill… I just wish I didn't get pregnant so he has to do all this…

"It's okay, you can…" Will says. "If you want something it's okay to ask me…"

"Okay…"

"Are you hungry?" he asks.

"Yeah…" I say. Again, I'm starving. My appetite really has kinda gone up…

"What do you wanna eat?" I don't say anything. "I'll get you what you want. It's okay…"

"I kinda wanted a salmon but I think they said I can't eat that…" I say. I wasn't really listening, but some people were saying that there's some stuff I can't eat because I'm pregnant, and I think they said something about fish… even though I really want one.

"Is there anything else you want?" I still won't answer. "It's okay, I'm gonna buy you lunch… how does Italian sound?" Will asks n

"Good," I say, but almost anything sounds pretty good, I'm that hungry… Italian is really good though, and I haven't gotten to have some in a really long time… well, not GOOD Italian.

"Alright… we can have that for lunch…"

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously, people! REVIEW! I don't even know if somebody is reading this!<strong>


	7. This is NOT a Quitting Note

**THIS IS NOT A QUITTING LETTER**

**Okay, so first of all, no, this _ISN'T_ a quitting letter. It's a you'll-have-to-be-patient-and-bear-with-me-because-I'm-probably-gonna-update-really-slowly-or-a-lot-less letter.**

**So here's the thing…**

**I'm going to this new prep school in NY (_not_ C…) and I'm still learning the ropes and figuring it all out, so yeah. I am also being buried in history notes and stuff… it's so weird. They also cut off our internet at certain times which _sucks_!**

**So yeah, I'm not gonna quit, but I WILL be updating a lot less or a lot slower. I will try to pick up the pace maybe later in the year but please bare with me, I love my readers!**

**Thanks!**

**~Linda**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry about the wait peoples! This chapter was written by broadwaybabeWA's lovely collaborator, martinamcbriderox91. We've both been busy with school and the like so yeah. Sorry about the 'hiatus note' posted by broadwaybabeWA… I have a little bit more writing time than she does. So here ya go, something to satisfy your Rhodester cravings while Wemma is in full swing on Glee… **

**A/N 2: Yeah when it comes to April's POV and stuff I'm gonna be a bit slower. This school is insanity when it comes to homework, it looks like my bag barfed on my desk right now… anyways, happy reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Will's POV<em>

I get April something to eat and get her home. She lays down on the couch and falls asleep. I think it would be a good idea to call her doctor and explain what's really going on, since I know she didn't.

The phone rings three times before the woman picks up, "Dr. Richardson's office…"

"hi. It's Will Schuester.. I just wanted to let you know a few things about April" I tell her.

"okay…" the woman says, and I can hear a few clicks on a computer and her open a notebook.

"I'm not sure if she told you, but she was raped. And it caused her to get pregnant" I tell the woman.

"I was afraid of that. she was showing the signs" she explain.

"yeah… she had this bad boyfriend that hit her when she found out and then he proceeded to kick her out." I tell her.

"that would explain why she was so scared when I asked about her bruise"

"I know. She's scared out of her mind. I'm trying to help her as much as I can" I say. April's just so unsure of herself right now and of what she's doing it doesn't mix well with her hormones.

"it would help her a lot if you got her to talk more. She's got a lot on her mind…" the woman says.

I've been trying, but she just won't say anything. "sometimes she lets things slip, but I try to get her to talk about them. She just doesn't know what she wants to do about the baby"

"I was guessing that. she looked really scared" the woman says.

"She doesn't even know what she's going to do about a place to stay. She's been staying with me but she keeps saying she wants to leave" I reply.

"why?" the doctor asks.

"she's had a lot of bad boyfriends and thinks I'm too good to her" I explain.

"oh.." she says, but she doesn't sound surprised at all.

"her parents abandoned her when she was little. She never really had anybody to take care of her" I explain.

"that would explain why she looked so lost" the woman says.

She looks really lost. She has no idea what she's doing, or what she's going to do. Nobody's ever given her anything good so she's just used to the bad things. She just needs someone who can show her that there is something good.

"yeah. She needs a lot of support through this, she doesn't need to be alone" I say. I really want her to stay with me through this. But I'm afraid she might not.

"the last thing she needs is to be alone…" the woman tells me. being alone would be so scary for her I don't think she could handle it.

"I know. She needs someone that can help her understand what's gonna happen" I say. Maybe she could explain some things to April just so she knows.

"yeah. She acts like she can do it alone, but I don't think she can. She probably wouldn't even come to me" she replies.

"she hasn't had anything in a long time. it's been a while since she's been to the doctor" I tell her.

"when was the last time she's been to one?" she asks.

"I really don't know. She did say she was scared of doctors" I explain.

"oh.." the woman says, realizing that it had a lot to do with April's behavior in the office.

"I'll make sure she comes back to her next appointment. Don't worry about that.." I say, I know she needs to keep having things checked and we need to make sure the baby is growing.

"the only reason that I could get her to come back was that I wanted to make sure everything was okay" she explains.

"I know. She needs to keep coming…" I reply.

"okay. I can just tell she's terrified" the woman says, and I can hear her sigh. It's gonna take a lot to help April with this baby.

"yeah. She's not really sure what she's doing, so we've really gotta help her through this. I just thought it would help you if you knew what was really going on"

"yeah, it does. I was only guessing what happened" she says. Now she has a better idea of what she needs to talk about with April and that she really needs to explain things.

"I know. She's not a big talker and she's not used to people taking care of her" I tell her.

"I'm gonna talk to her and see if I can help her decide what she wants to do. And I'll let you know if she makes a decision" she says. That would be good if the doctor could explain her options to her. She might have an easier time figuring this out.

"okay. I'll talk to you later" I say, I think I hear April crying in the other room.

"alright. I'll see you at her next appointment.." the woman says.

"bye.." I say and we both hang up the phone.

I go in to the living room and April is sitting on the couch crying. "what's wrong sweetie?" I ask.

"I can't do this…" she cries.

I gently rub her back, "yes you can, you're not alone"

"I'm gonna be a bad mom…" she sadly says.

"no you won't, it's gonna be okay" I reassure her.

"I don't know how…" she tells me. She never had a mother figure in her life so she has no idea of what to expect, or what to do.

I gently squeeze her shoulder, "I'm gonna help you, I won't let anything bad happen"

She just cries, and leans into me. I gently rub her back in hopes of getting her to relax.

"try not to worry okay… you're gonna have people supporting you" I tell her.

"just you.." she quietly says.

I keep rubbing her back, "there will be other people to help you, I promise"

"like who?" she asks.

"I can always call my mom…" say. I know mom loves kids, and she's always liked taking care of people.

"why would your mom want to help me?" she asks, it almost sounded like her saying nobody would want to help someone like me…

"she wouldn't want you to do this alone.." I explain.

"I can't do this.." she doesn't know that. she's never had anybody tell her she could do anything, so it's hard for her.

I gently squeeze her shoulder, "yes you can… just try not to be so hard on yourself okay…"

"I can't…" she cries.

"just try sweetie, I promise you're not in this alone" I reassure her.

She just clings to me and cries. She desperately needs someone to be there for her, she's never had that before and I know that's one of the main reasons why she's so scared.

"but my parents were never there for me…" she says.

I gently rub her back, "I know sweetie, but it's gonna be okay. I promise…"

She just cries and buries her head in my shoulder. I know she's not feeling good, and she's scared. It's just not a good combination.

I hold her, "I won't let anything bad happen, you're safe with me…"

She just sobs in my shoulder and doesn't say anything.

"Shhh, just try to relax" I calmly say to her, rubbing her back.

"I can't…" she cries. She just doesn't know how. Nobody's ever done anything nice for her, or shown her what it's like to be wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty please with a cherry on top review? I KNOW you guys are reading this so you might as well tell me what you think. I've found a fair amount of hits on this so I know there's more than just my two alert people! Also it would really help if you did vote on that poll, I have no idea what to do since I only have FOUR FRICKEN VOTERS!<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all, I'm back! Sorry this took forever, this year has been INSANE! Even the summer has been! Agh it took me forever to get online and post this, but it's been written for weeks! AGH!P.S. I DO NOT and never have owned Glee, on account of I really didn't like season 3 which wouldn't be the case it it was mine.**

* * *

><p>April's POV<br>It's been a few weeks and I'm actually still living in Will's apartment. I told him I'd go a few times but he really wants me to stay. Things have gotten a little calmer since I just showed up but I still get nightmares every night. I always wake up screaming and fighting someone who isn't there. Will thinks I should talk to someone, but I still don't want to.

Will has been insisting that I sleep on the bed and he takes the couch but I always get the urge to just get on the couch and snuggle up to him. Some nights I actually do, some nights I don't. I can tell he doesn't always want me there with him but he knows it makes me feel better so he just let's me stay. I always have less vivid nightmares when I'm with him.

I still don't know what I'm gonna do about the baby, though. I've been trying to stay sober to keep it healthy, but there are some nights, especially after a vivid night terror, that it's hard not to just find a bottle or two and drink those memories away.

The bigger problem is just what I'm gonna do about it. Abortion is already ruled out, I can't bring myself to do it. I just don't know if I wanna keep it or put it up for adoption. Raising it myself would be hard, especially with the history I have, but then I'd get to have it around… Will might even wanna help me.

No, he wouldn't, I'm not worth it.

Actually he probably would, but I really just don't think I'm worth helping. I'm just another Lima loser in this little cowtown that never did anything with my life. At least Will did something, he brought back Glee and is trying to make it big again. He's been teaching kids to believe in themselves when meanwhile I'm in a cheap bar sipping a martini and flirting with the nearest man that still has a pulse.

I guess I just don't wanna teach this kid to waste its life like I wasted mine. I could've been a star, I could've been on Broadway, with a bunch of albums and maybe a Tony award. Instead, I dropped outta school and never got the time of day. Now I'm just another drunk, singing her heart out on karaoke night at the bar. I don't want this baby living like that.

I wouldn't wish my life on anyone, especially my own kid. When you live like me, you feel small and pathetic, which just makes you more depressed so you drink more which makes you feel even more pathetic, so you just drink more which again makes you feel more pathetic. So you just end up drinking vodka or shots or beer or whatever until you can't see straight and all your troubles feel like they're miles away. Well, until morning. Then everything just comes crashing back down on you like a ton of bricks, which it literally feels like with the hangover in mind.

I'm still thinking about all these things when Will comes into the room with some ice cream. I've been craving it every day so Wil bought this huge bin of it so I can just have some there when I want it. I scoot over on the couch to make room for him as he sits next to me and hands me a bowl of Moose Tracks ice cream. (Which, by the way, is the most delicious flavor EVER! I hadn't had it until Will got me some and now it's what I'm always craving!) Yes, I did just make a reference to Kristin Chenoweth's favorite ice cream. She literally tweeted about it for weeks!

The TV is still on but I haven't been paying much attention to what's actually playing. I picked some random movie but I wasn't really paying attention to which. It doesn't really make much difference to me what we watch since I'm always distracted, but I picked Will's favorite musical so he can still enjoy it at least.

As I slide over to the corner of the couch and put my feet up on the coffee table I start eating my ice cream when I hear someone at Will's door. Who it is, I have no idea considering it's about nine thirty at night.

I look at Will.

"I'll get it," he tells me, getting off the couch and going to the door. "Emma?"

Emma? Here? Why?! As quickly as I can, I hop off the couch and practically toss my ice cream onto the table. And here I thought was gonna get a nice relaxing night… I just wanted to curl up with my ice cream and watch a movie. There goes that plan.

"Uhm, hi…" I say as I get to the door looking confused.

"So she is here," Emma says in an angry, accusing tone with a sharp look toward Will. Wait, what? How does she even know I'm here?

"Emma, you don't need need to get mad about this…" Will tells her, trying to calm her down, but she's beyond calming.

"I should've just listened to her, but I didn't!" Emma yells, "She said you were still going beind my back with April but I just wouldn't believe you'd do that to me but look, she's right here! In your apartment!" she takes a quick look at me and turns back to Will. "It's yours, isn't it?!" she demands.

Oh… wait… I look down and run a hand across my stomach, only to feel a baby bump beginning to form. It's still small, but it's definitely visible in the tight camisole and sweats I'm wearing… which are Will's.

Dammit, I need to stop wearing this tight clothes all the time, I think as I keep looking at my stomach, its getting to be a problem. Even if I barely noticed a growing baby bump. Jeez you'd think I woulda noticed that. I guess I just didn't really think about that since it was so gradual. It's kinda just been there but I didn't think about it since it didn't show enough.

"No! It's not!" Will exclaims, looking taken aback by this conclusion Emma somehow lept to.

"Why else would she be here? If I'm right, she's probably as far along as it's been since you last saw her!" Emma snaps, "You slept together!"

I snap out of my clothing thoughts as I hear this. Does she really think we did that? We literally did just sleep!

"Um, actually we didn't…" I murmur, not quite loud enough to hear.

"What?" Emma snaps. Jeez those redhead stereotypes aren't that far off…

"W-Will and I didn't have sex…" I repeat, a slight stutter making its way out. "We never have." As much as I'll admit I tried to get him to… but I don't plan on saying that around a pissy ginger…

"Emma I already talked to you about this before, months ago!" Will exclaims, "You already yelled at me about this but April and I never did anything! Sue was just making up more rumors!"

Oh, God, that explains EVERYTHING! Sue hates Will to no end and I'm really getting the feeling she believes she can literally walk on me, which she has tried to do, and that I will make out with anything male that has a pulse. (Okay, fine, sometimes that is the case, but only when I'm at my worst points in my life. Dark days…)

"How can I tell you're not lying?" she says skeptically.

Will opens his mouth to say something but I stop him by cutting in before he can speak. I'm pretty sure I know what he's gonna say and that's the last thing I wanna tell anyone, especially an angry ginger that sees me as… I don't know what she sees me as. Competition? An enemy? A whore? (Okay, probably that…)

"You can't," I say, "But you have to trust me when I say that he hasn't been anything but a friend to me and we've never gone any farther than that… though I'll admit I tried—but he said no."

"What about that drinking problem you have? I've never seen you sober! Ever!"

"Bambi," I begin, using the name for her I know she hates, "Do I seem drunk to you?"

"Well-" I cut her off.

"I can't even drink anyways, as you've already pointed out."

"April…" Will stops me, giving me that, shut up and let me deal with it, look. I hate that look, but I comply and shut it.

"Will, I just don't know what to think of this right now," Emma sighs, "April's living in your place and I just can't help but think that kid she's having is yours with all those times I've seen you around her and letting her live in your house wearing your clothes doesn't help either…"

"We're just friends, Emma," Will reassures her again. "I already called you a while ago about this. She came to me because she didn't have somewhere to stay and I don't think she deserves to be thrown out onto the streets, no matter what she's done."

Wow, that's the nicest thing anybody's said about me… most people treat me like a regular slut on the streets and say terrible stuff about and to me. I try to just brush it off but I can't say that it doesn't hurt a little when people call me a whore or tell me what a nobody I am because I never got to be a star. Will has always been the one to tell me that I can still have hope, and saying that I still deserve a home is just about the sweetest thing I've ever heard.

"Will, I just don't know. I have to think about this…" Emma says, looking at him, and I can just tell that she still thinks we did something. "I'm just gonna go. But please, find April somewhere else to live. Just not with you." with that, Emma walks away. Down the hall and out of my sight.

I look at Will, who still seems a little surprised she showed up. "Maybe I should go…" I begin, but Will cuts me off.

"Just ignore her," he says. "We both still know nothing actually happened and you still need somewhere to live."

"I'll find somewhere, Will, I always do…" I murmur, "It's not that hard to pick up another-"

"Do you really wanna do that again?" he asks, "Live on bar randoms and just hope they don't hurt you?"

"It's still an option…" I reply, not thinking.

"April, you're still pregnant. You can't drink."

"I wouldn't actually drink anything!" I explain, "I just hang out inside until someone gets drunk enough to think I'm pretty and take me home with them."

"I still don't like it, April," Will sighs. "It just doesn't sound safe to me."

"You'd understand that nothing is safe if you lived on my side of things."

"You still have me," he says, "And I don't have to get drunk to think you're pretty."

I sigh. "What about the rumors?"

"We'll get around them. Right now just calm down and we can go back to our movie and ice cream."

At the thought of ice cream I finally give in and plop back down on the couch, looking for my bowl but it's all melted, of course. When is someone like me ever gonna get to just sit down with a big bowl of ice cream and relax?

Never, my mind tells me.

Guys, seriously, REVIEW! It's not that difficult! They don't even use a button anymore on the computers, so you don't get any excuses! Just type your thoughts in the little box! It ain't rocket science!

Here, I'll help you! Follow the stars!

*

*

*

*

*  
>\ Type here


End file.
